Clan Life
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: All Uchihas are required to have three wives at least, he was fine with this law/rule until recently. Summary is kind not so good, but I don t want to give anything away. Title may change, and rating has been changed.
1. Prologue

He was walking down the hall, it seemed silent, even though tons of people were running  
down the halls to places they were suppose to be, or as he was doing, just going were he  
wanted. The reason it seemed so silent was that his mind was on how sometimes he hated being an Uchiha.  
Sure it has its perks, and her could handle all the important meetings, duties he had  
after all he was the son of the head Uchiha, but the thing her hated of it was that he had to have three wives.  
To most it doesn`t bother them at all, it was the rule of the clan, every male Uchiha had to have at least three wives.  
You know to make sure that the clan goes on, and that they have sons, plus some Uchihas get very horny, and having more choices or women can always "help."

Wonder why he hates the law? After all when he was younger he wanted to have more than one wife, he was what you call,a perverted male. XD All was fine at first, he got married to Karin, who he know wishes would die, she is soo annoying, luckily she has only had one child of his and overall. The only reason he did marry her was because she had a body most guys would die for, as long as you don`t look up past her neck. ;P So, after getting married to Karin and having her knocked up a month after the wedding, he  
found another bride. Miku. She didn`t have a body like Karin, but she was pretty nice, and was less annoying then Karin, but of course she was  
clingy. The first time she saw Karin cling to Sasuke she flipped out, and Sasuke had to tell her the rules of his clan, she would have to share him.  
Karin wasn`t happy about it either. Just like Karin though she only has one kid of Sasuke's; which leads to wonder how he has five kids yet only two so  
far, and why he hates this rule. Simple.

Sakura Haruno/Uchiha. His true love, and the mother of his three most precious children.


	2. Why he doesnt like it

**Read the bottom stuff please. Naruto or the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

* * *

Yes a simple girl, well woman, was the whole reason that a law he had been brought up on, he wanted it to disapear. Most Uchiha men might only have three wives, maybe four, but if you actaully knew anything about anyone in the clan, you knew that they didn`t even stay truthful to even three wives. Sasuke and his father were the very few men of the clan that stayed truthful, and his father was the only Uchiha to have one wife. Why you ask? Simple. He married a first wife and everything was going good, but she couldn`t get pregnat, she didn`t really understand that his father would have more than just one wife, so when he brought another home. She got very upset, she hadn`t told his father yet that she couldn`t have children so she thought that he had found out and was there to replace her. She eneded up taking her own life . The second wife was his mother, she knew the law, so when he brought another woman home, she wasn1t suprised and the other wasn`t either his father had told her the law in order that she didn`t kill herself as the first did. A few months after the third wife was brought in, they found out that his mother was pregnat with Itachi. A month after that they found out his mother was pregnat, the other woman was found to be pregnat.

When Itachi was born all went through good, his father was happy to have a child and his mother was happy that she had a child too. His father and mother did marry out of love and not lust or force, the last one was some what out of love, but also to meet the law. She went into labor a month after his mother, but it turned out that she had miscarriaged, and they couldn1t tell her before hand. When she saw that his father was happy with Mikoto`s child, and that he didn`t seemed depressed about the death of their child, she went into depression. People could have figured it out, but when you live in a Uchiha household there are things to be done, and they must be done. They didn`t find out till she really did kill herself four months after she was suppose to have a child. His grandpa thought it was a sign that his father should marry no more, for he seemed to lose most of his wives, and that Mikoto was giving children, and was in love with his son.

Sadly Sasuke wasn`t lucky enough to have two of his wives die on him, so as of right now he was stuck with. He could live with it for now though, he made sure that they understood they were not to bother Sakura and their children, not to bother him at all, and that they were, are to do their duties as part of the clan. Yeah right.

He kept walking down the hall, but not without seeing a pink and black blob clomp down on his leg. It was his only daughter, for now, Shina. She had her mother`s hair, except the black undertone, completely natural, but she had her fathers eyes, and half and half each of their personalitys. She was always hyper, and she would grow up to be beautiful, luckily he had her older brothers to rely on that no boy would still his little girl from him, they were very protective of their little sister, and would keep all the nasty, little boys away from her.

"Daddy! Daddy! Come play with me please! Mommy was busy with Dasisuke!" She was tugging on his leg, she always did that when she wanted something and she used his own puppy dog pout against him.

"Sure, but after you tell me how you`ve been a good girl today."

"I was daddy! I helped grandma in the gardens! And I uh, oh yeah! I played nice with Daisuke, and I watched Sanosuke stufy without bothering him! See daddy I was a good girl!"

"Yes you were a good girl, and good girl`s get to spend time with their daddy`s." He said swining her up onto his shoudlers and making her laugh her mother`s laugh. She started pulling on his her and rubbing her hands through it, she`d been doing that since she was a baby, and he was wondering if she would ever grow out of it. He walked down the hall. laughing at the stories that she was telling him. He didn`t know if they were actually true, but eitehr way she mad him laugh and glad that he had a daughter who spend time with.

When they got to the play room, he put her down and opened the door.

"Ladies first."

"Silly daddy I`m not a lady yet! I still can`t reach the cookie jar yet!" He had to laugh at that, she was always asking someone for a cookie, and if she didn`t get one she complained about how tall she was and that everyone, all the ladies, could get the cookies. When they walked he think he gave her the idea of a tea party because pretty soon he was drinking tea and eating crumpets with Ms. Peanut.

~Time Skip Later at night after dinner.

/I love it when she rubs my hair, wonder if thats where Shina got it from? / He was in his room, well their room, although they couldn`t call it that because of his other wives. Bitches. They never really came in though it was always, usually Sakura. In the room though he was sitting/laying down in Sakura`s lap, while she was playing with his hair and he was snuggling into her stomach.

"You`re father seemed upset today at dinner Sasuke." Damn, he new he she would see that, and now her had to think of a reason or tell the truth. Truth one out, he would make sure she knew that he loved her.

"I asked him if I could get rid of Miku and Karin, but he went all out saying that I shouldn`t and that blah, blah, blah." He scowled at the memory and looked up to find Sakura confused? He was sure that he said it clear enough. He was gonna ask her what she didn`t get, but the three little muchkins came running in.

"See I won I`m the best!" Sanosuke said as he started climbing the bed and sitting down right by his parents.

"Nuh-uh! You cheated!" He laughed as Daisuke also climbed the bed and sat closer to his parents, which ended up with him and his brother schooching back and fourth to see who could get closer to their parents.

"Where`d Shina go?" Sakura asked as she moved so that she could have Sasuke on her lap still, but also that her little men could be close to her. At the same distance. She had to laugh when they turned their heads away form each other.

"Right her mommy and daddy!" She screamed as she bounced onto the bed and lander in her daddy`s lap. It made her brother`s turn and look like they we both ready to team up and get Shina off their dad.

"So what are you guys doing in here?"

"We wanted you guys to read us a story!"

"Yeah! Story! Story! Story!"

"Well read you a story, but you gotta beat me." Sasuke said as he got up and started running out of the room, it took the kids a second to realize what he ment and as soon as they did they started chasing their dad and calling him a cheater instead. Sakura had to laugh at how they were all acting. She probably would be chasing and racing them all too, but she couldn`t right now. But, she could get off the bed and start waling to the kids room, they all shared one for now, but they told them when they turned six, Sasnosuke would soon, that they would get their own rooms. She would be the one to read the story.

~To the kids room.

When she walked in she laughed and smiled at how the kids were trying to have their father on the ground. It seemed everytime they got him down, he would get up and again, they even started to blind him and tackle his feet.

"I thought we were reading you guys a story?"

"Of course!" All three of them screamed and made room for her to sit down, while Sasuke got a book so they wouldn1t start arguing over who got to pick the story.

"Okay, once upon a time..."

~End of story.

"And they all lived happily ever after." All of them had fallen asleep, and Sasuke was tucking them into bed. When he was done he came and lifted her up, back to their room they went.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn."

When they got in the room, he put her down on the bed and snuggled right into her neck. She had to tell.

"Sasu-" When she looked though he was fast asleep. She`d have to tell him in the morning.

* * *

**So, yeah! Thank you for faving and all, I can at least say that my writing is getting better. Can I get some reviews? Oh and look on the profile please and vote! Read whats on my profile about it first though thank you.**

**~chao**

**P. s if something, grammar, spelling is wrong in the story you can comment I like to publish and re check later. ty.**


	3. Meet Karin

**Ayo! Yes it is short, but *drum roll* it is dedicated to all you wonderful people and you know what. Read the bottom please. **

**Naruto and the other characters are mine, only plot, thank you.**

* * *

She was furious! She was his first wife, the one has always chose to have sex with, but no now it was all Sakura! The stupid pink haired bitch stole Sasuke from her! She had been okay with Miku, Sasuke split his time, or they were all together. (Drift there XD) So, how did this stupid bitch end up taking her Sasuke-kun. It was always Sakura, this or Sakura`s kids, or as he says their kids; he doesn`t even call their child his own kid! She was mad, she was stomping down the halls, Miku, now Sakura whos next. She could just get rid of them and then Sasuke would have to be hers! That`s what happened to his parents,and look how they turned out. Karin saw their kid running to her, well her kid, she seemed unfit to be an Uchiha or even have Uchiha genes; she had red hair like Karin, not the color, but the style, had Karin`s nasty eyes, and overall was a mini Karin. Since she was five, and had no Uchiha abilities, they gave her until she was six, if she wasn`t able to have any Uchiha thing, most likely Karin and her would be leaving.

"Mommy I saw Sasuke walk out of his room all mad!" Yeah, she even had to call her own father Sasuke, she couldn`t say daddy, of which she had seen Sakura`s kids do on multiple occasions. Sasuke walk out of his room all bad though? That could work, maybe something had happened with him and Sakura. Maybe she cut him off. Karin, and most likely Miku knew that Sasuke was sex addicted; she didn`t know if Sakura knew that or if he was just horny, but Sasuke was a sex addict, or at least he was when Karin got attention.(Quit whinning *****) She would have to find out what it was and use it against Sakura or Miku if she did something.

~Before Sasuke stormed out.

_/Ugh. What time is it?/_ I looked around only to find the bed empty, but myself wrapped up in blankets to stay warm. I looked around the room again only to be greeted with Sasuke coming out of the bathroom in a towel only on his waist. He loves doing that to me, and he calls me a temptess. What if I came out of the bathroom in only a towel on my waist? How would he feel then? Yeah, see Sasuke you can know how i feel. I had to tell him, he would get mad when I did, if not pissed, but it was better he knew. He must have seen me look down and start sighing.

"What`s wrong Sakura?" He was walking over to me, and sat down on the bed, I had to tell him. I buried my head in his shoulder and told him.

"Sakura lift your head up I can`t understand you."

"Snni ghot-"

"Sakura will you lift your head up?" I did, but I kept looking down and started to say it again for the third time.

"Shina told me that Miku` daughter was making fun of her and teasing her earlier." I looked up to see Sasuke glare at nothing and then get up and storm out of the room and slam the door behind him. Sigh. I knew he was gonna be pissed, I better just let him cool off, and go get ready. (lol what did you guys think he got her pregnat? XD)

~Where ever that said words of a Karin is. I can`t call her a person.

She was looking everywhere, but she hasn`t been able to even find a hint of Sasuke. All the kids where at the academy, and that he wasn`t anywhere with his parents or brother. So where was he? She walked and walked, but she came to run into some noises. Right by Miku`s bedroom. What in the world was going. on in. there?

She sneaked up slowly and quietly, only to look in and see.

* * *

**Yes it isn`t very long, but i wanted to get a chapter out after all you amazing ppl, who have been faving, watching, reviewing(although I would prefer a few more.) I mean when I got on my email today it was blown up with all these alerts, so thank you. And if you people could vote on the profile and look at the info, so I can get the other character poll up that would be great thank you. **


	4. His past chipped opened

**Ayo! Here yeah go! Vote on profile please, read bottom, thank you.**

**Naruto and characters are not mine, only plot. Thanks.**

* * *

*Gasp* She couldn`t believe what she was seeing. Sasuke was in Miku` s room, with Miku, and he was? What was he doing? It looked like it should hurt, but Miku seemed to be enjoying it. As far as Karin could see, that they were having sex and even Sasuke seemed to be enjoying it, while he said things in Miku`s ears. Karin could only imagine the dirty things Sasuke could be telling her, it definetely made Karin feel uncomfortable. Her mind started to waunder though. Was he better now that he`s being doing Sakura? Did he expect more from her and Miku to compete with what he`s done with Sakura? She really couldn`t believe Sasuke was having sex with Miku. Why not her? Sasuke turned Miku over,( she was on her back earlier), and seemed to be pleasuring, but torturin her? XD lol how doea that happen? Karin really just wanted to rip the door open and steal Sasuke, or jump in with them when Sakura wasn`t around,(theres that drift again).

Sasuke never did stop, but she had to tell, Sakura. Yes, what would Sakura think if Karin told her that Sasuke had been playing with Miku, usually it was quick, simple, and no actuall touching, but what Karin was seeing now broke all those. Sasuke was doing what he used to do, rough, hard, and long. After all, Karin had been standing here for at least eight minutes, and they seemed to be in to it already by the time she got here. Yes, Sakura would be happy.

Karin started walking down the hall, she would find Sakura, and maybe Sasuke after that?

Sakura P.O.V

I haven`t seen Sasuke since he stormed out of the room earlier, and I was starting to wonder where he went? He hadn`t been in the dining room or kitchen when she asked the staff, and she had even asked his brother if he`d seen Sasuke, but he says he hasn`t. He couldn`t be with his parents, they had to go meet with someone this morning, Sasuke wouldn't have gone? No, maybe he went back to the room. I started to walk back, not even looking where I was going, and ran into someone. _Smart._

"Ooof, sorr-" I had to look up. Great it`s Kiba. Some how he`s Sasuke` friend, I don`t know how when he always seems to hit on me, and with how protective Sasuke is, he even lives.

"Well, sorry Sa-ku-ra dear, but I assure you everything is alright, but you could do something for me." _Ugh. _I disliked Kiba very much, yeah he always hits on me, even though he has who knows how many wives, but yeah he`s a pervert. I`m probably his secon favorite though, his first his probably one of his wives, Ino. I like her, but sometimes I feel bad for her, Kiba isn't horrible, but he isn`t honest or truthfull either, always seeming like he wants me in bed, and I bet if I did let him, he`d probably bring Ino in to. She's his favorite though, she is pretty, and how I know she`s his favorite. Usually you only see Ino at his side in public. She told me once that it`s not very often he`s with another wife in public, he`s actually only married twice, but I guess alot of other woman are there alot. Poor Ino, I can remember the next morning after they stayed her once, she could barely walk, and you couldn`t see anything above her kness.

"You know Sasuke will kill you Kiba if he sees you around me, and where`s Ino, she`s usually with you?" That`ll get him to leave, he knows Sasuke will kill him.

"Well Sakura, Ino wasn`t feeling good this morning so I told her she may stay home, and as for Sasuke, after what I heard, saw, he won`t mind. I gotta go either way, see ya around Blosso." Yeah, he probably had too much fun with Ino is why she stayed home, he doesn`t treat her wrong, or hurt her, she actually seems to like it, but he`s still just ugh! Wait, what did he mean by "After what I heard, saw, he won`t mind?" Of course Sasuke would mind, he hates Kiba trying to get me in his pants.

_Whatever, I`ll ask Sasuke when I see him, which reminds me, I was walking to our room. _I started walking again and trying to keep the thing Kiba said to me out of my mind, but I couldn't get rid of the feeling that something is off. I kept my head up, so I wouldn`t run into anyone else, but I saw Karin, and she seemed happy for once. I was planning on walking right by her, but instead she stopped and waited for me a few feet from where I was away from her. When I finally got to her and stopped she seemed ready to have a party.

"Well Sakura you seem distracted is anything wrong?" Since when does she care if somethings wrong with me? I gave her a glance over and decided I could talk to her.

"Sasuke ran off this morning and I haven`t been able to find him since, I was going back to ou- his room to see if he went back there." Why did her grin grow even more?

"Yes, I had heard he had ran off this morning angry. What did you do Sakura? And _I _know where he his actually."

"I did nothing actually, I just told him something about Miku`s kid. And how do _you _know where he is?" Karin`s thoughts-/_So maybe that`s what he was whispering to Miku, but still, why was he having sex with her, maybe his old "punishment side" is back./_

"Oh, yes about Miku actually I have something you might want to know about her." Why would I want to know about Miku, Karin must have seen my look, as she continued with what she was saying.

"Yes, I`m not really sure what happened or why it happened, from what you told me, Sasuke must have been "working it out" with Miku. Well in a different way that you know of." Working it out?

"Oh yes Sakura, our-your dear beloved Sasuke was having sex with Miku." He was what? He dispieases her though, why would he have sex with her though if her daughter teased Shina?

"I don`t know if you know this Sakura, but Sasuke has a problem, from what I got when I saw them, don`t worry I`m disgusted as you are dear, Sasuke was punishing her. He used to do that to us for fun you know before you came. He actually taught Kiba that, and I know how much you, I dislike Kiba." I am so confused, he was, is, did punish by having sex with them? That sounds scary actually, just by what I know Kiba does and if Kiba does it, then from what Karin said, Sasuke would to it to.

"Poor Sakura. Married to Sasuke at fifthteen, three kids by the age of nineteen, you just don`t know much." She left it at that and walked off, she seemed sad and happy at the same time, unlike me who wanted answers to Sasuke. I could go to Miku`s room, but the kids would be back soon, and I want to keep them away from knowing anything Karin just told me. I even think I got what Kiba was hinting at now.

~Later when the kids are still awake, but in their room with Sakura.

I was playing with the kids, and laughing at how Shina was acting like she was as tough as Sanosuke and being all high and mighty. Sanosuke would just puff out his chest though and turn his head away muttering "stupid sister." Looks like his sister might be his biggest rival. Daisuke was the one I was playing with, playing with his little action figures Sasuke got him, although I was the evil mastermind who stole the money. He was so cute, I wondered if Sasuke was this cute. _*sight* Right, Sasuke._ Just as I thought that he walked in, yippee, with the kids here. He didn`t seem to notice me being off, so he just sat down and started teasing Daisuke about who` s about how much he`s beating me. _Maybe it`s time they go to bed? _

_"_Sasuke you`re mother wanted me to meet with her, why don`t you stay with the kids and put them to bed." I couldn`t stay, the thought that he had touched Miku and was now touching our, my kids sickened me, and I might go off on him with the kids around if I saw him put them to bed.

"Sure, tell her I say night."

"Sure." I walked over to each of the kids, gave them a kiss on the forehead, murmured goodnight and walked out.

"Daddy is mommy okay?"

"Yeah, she`s fine, grandma just wanted to see her okay?"

"Yeah, night daddy."

"Night."

~Back to their room, or Sasuke`s. P.O.V might go back and forth without me saying, so you might have to read carefully, or it might not.

I sat down on the bed when I got back to the room. Sasile`s mom didn`t need me, I did say goodnight incase Sasuke asked her, but that was it. I waited for him to get back in the room, if I could even stay here now.

He finally walked in the room, and seemed confused when he saw me.

"Sakura did you see my mother?"

"Yes."

"Sakura what`s wrong?" _What`s wrong, what`s wrong?_

"Whats wrong Uch-iha is that you had sex with Miku and tha-" He was kissing me, he was f`n kissing me!

I pushed him away and was ready to slap him, but he beat. me. to. it.

"I`m not what wrong Sakura, you`re whats wrong. I have every right to have sex with any of my wives!" He was yelling at me.

"Yeah! Well what happened to being so mad at Miku for what her kid did to Shina! So you go have sex with her! As far as I can tell Sasuke sex is not getting mad at someone!"

"How do you even know that Sakura? I did get mad at her, and I was punis-"

"It doesn`t matter how I found out! What you weren`t going to tell me? You always tell me! What made it so different this time? That, that`s how you "punish people? Having sex with them? Make them pleasure you?"

"I told you Sakura you don`t have to know who I have sex with. Miku, and Karin are my wives also Sakura! Maybe you forgot that, but I can have sex with either of them if I want, hell both of them!"

"Yeah I heard you like it that way!"

"Fine go sleep in your own room! That`s where you belong bitch!" He did not!

"Fine go fuck one of your other wives Sasuke! I`m sure you won`t mind!" I ran out after that.

* * *

**Oh shizz. Shizz is happening. Hope you like it? I actually like it, look what came out of a no idea chapter, last chapter, this amazing chapter. **

**Fave, review, watch, vote on profile, and all that. Thank you!**

**~chao**


	5. A wish granted

**Another Chapter, yay! Enjoy please, and read the bottom.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

**~Enjoy.**

* * *

He couldn't believe that he had called Sakura a bitch, _and _slap her. He just didn`t know what to do though when she was yelling at him; what was he suppose to do? He didn`t even know why he was with Miku in the first place; he was going there and then he just can`t remember. Of course if he said that to Sakura he would just get slapped, and a "who the hell do you think you are Uchiha trying to fool me."

~Sasuke P.O.V

_I really should go talk to her, but will she even listen to me? _I kept thinking over and over as I layed down on the bed and kept thinking whether I should go and talk to her. If I wait till morning it`ll end up with her being even more work to see her. If I don`t make up with her, then the kids will suffer, and hell I`ll probably suffer as well not seeing her or talking to her for more than the morning. I still want to know why I can`t remember anything though.

I got up and decided to go see Sakura, I need to fix what happened. I started down the hall, but I ended up stopping in the kids room, they are completely like me and Sakura, and when they do grow it`ll be weird to see them with other people who they`ll, hopefully love. Sanosuke and Daisuke will have to follow the law, maybe they`ll be lucky unlike me, but Shina will be able to have only one husband if she wishes, that is if she doesn`t marry into a clan that has more wives per male. What a horrible day, and to learn that I slept with Miku willingly, I wonder who would be worse, Karin or Miku?

~Sakura In her room, P.O.V back and fourth.

She couldn`t believe that Sasuke had slapped her _and _called her a bitch! It felt horrible, and she thought that he really did love her, but it seems that was a lie. She kept crying as she layed in her bed and wondering how everything would lay out now. She wouldn't be able to leave, the kids, herself? What would Sasuke think of her know, a slut? Play with her when he needs release? Was that all she was originally?

_No, I was more he said he loved me and ment it. _I still couldn't believe it thoough. I sat up and was ready to go to bed, but a knock at the door interupted me.

~Sasuke

I turned the cornering hoping to see an empty hallway to Sakura`s room, but instead I was graced with a miracle. Miku is kissing some random, no idea who he is, guy. _Check mate bitch you`re leaving. _

"Well Miku it was nice to know you, but you`re breaking the rules and that means you gotta go." She looked up and looked dead when she saw me.

"S-s-s-sasuke? What are you doing her?" The guy she is with looked ready to piss his pants, because man he had that look on his face. _Loser._

"So Miku, are you leaving now or now?" She looked stuck I kept walking towards Sakura`s room, but I stopped next to each of theirs ears, first to the guys.

"I`d leave before you end up dead." Then to Miku, while the guy moved his ass out of their, probably on his way out.

"If you`re not out by the time I come back, you`ll be in more trouble, and don`t worry all Uchiha`s will know you gotta go." I could see the fear in her eyes, but one down one to go.

~Sakura

I was suprised to find Sanosuke at my door, clutching his little tomato( soo cute XD Daisuke got the dinosaur. Rawr!) looking ready to cry.

"Mommy can I come in? Iz had a bad dream."

"Sure honey come on in." I opened the door more for him, and let him in. He waddled in and instantly went over to the bed and sat down. I walked over to him and put an arm around him making sure that he was okay.

"So, how was you`re dream bad sweetie?"

"Well I had a dream that you and daddy where, uhm uhm, not together? And then we left, and we didn`t get to see daddy anymore." Yeah, Sasuke and me have to definetly make up, so we don`t have to do that, and I don`t think I could ever live without Sasuke.

"Don`t worry sweetie that won`t ever happen to daddy and me." I put my arm around him and held him close.

"By, the way mommy why are you in this room?"

"Well, your father had thinks to do tonight and I felt I should be closer to you guys` room."

"Okay mommy. *Yawn* Uhhhmmm, I tired mommy." _So cute._ Okay sweetie lay down.

" 'Kay mommy." I need to talk to Sasuke.

~Sasuke.

I finally made it to Sakura`s room, _alot of work for all that. _I could knock on the door or I could just walk in, walk in, more me. I walked in only to find Sanosuke laying down on Sakura`s lap, somwthing I missed.

"Oh Sasuke."

"H *yawn* i daddy *yawn*." _Someone`s tired. _I walked in the room and moved over to Sanosuke and Sakura, sat down right next to Sakura and put Sanosuke on both ours laps.

"Go to sleep Sanosuke."

"Okay daddy I love you."

"Love you to Sanosuke." He moved around and cuddled up into a ball.

"Sakura we need to talk." She wouldn`t look at me, not good.

"I know Sasuke and I`-"

"Sakura I`m sorry. I don`t know what came over me, but I really had no intention of doing anything with Miku, believe me or not, but I don`t remember going there, and plea-" And then she kissed me.

"It`s fine Sasuke, I forgive you." I knew I loved her for alot of reasons.

"If it makes anything better, Miku`s leaving, she was unfaithful." I held her tight, and Sanosuke I defintely couldn`t lose them. Never, Shina or Daisuke either.

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Sasuke."

~Next morning.

I woke up to two of my little guys around me. Sanosuke was on my right side, and Sasuke on my left, I`m glad Sasuke and me made up. Guess I do got to tell him know that another little Uchiha is on it`s way.

* * *

**Look look! I hope you like, if the weather is bad tomorrow lots of chapters will be coming out, and be quiet, but the first pool boy chapter might be coming out soon. Please read my other stories, and vote, review, have, and all that. Thank you.**

**~Chao.**


	6. Tick, tock

**This more a filler chapter because you people need to review why/how Karin should go ba-bye! Ahem, so I shall begin, you have to have a reason why, she should have the how. **

**Example. Miku had to go because she was cheating and how, yeah well she was forced. If you don`t have a why you can put no reason, and get creative! It doesn`t have to be blah, blah, blah, she gets killed violently. Can you do that please otherwise the next chapter might come out really late, if it comes out.**

**Note two, I`m sorry I didn`t get an Xmas fic out, but I decided I didn`t like mine, deleted it, wrote another, didn`t like, deleted, but I have an idea now, I want to write it, so hopefully it`ll come out soon.**

**Thank you, and thank you to all who fave, review, vote, and all that! And excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, I am not an expertise, but I try my hardest.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

* * *

Sakura had told Sasuke that they are having another little Uchiha and he was thrilled to hear that. Sanosuke`s birthday is coming up, they even moved him into his new room early that way they could have the Sanosuke`s area converted into a more baby area. Sasuke had already started thinking of names, boy and girl, saying he would be happy with either, but Sakura was pretty sure he was hoping she`d have twins again. Which Sakura seriously does not, it took forever to get them out last time.

Sakura and Sasuke had been doing good in their marriage, Sakura is practically always at his side, which is more important now that his parents are going to hand the clan leader role over to him. His brother and his wife declined, Itachi prefers to travel more, and thought his brother should have it instead of him. His parents had no problem that Miku had to leave, secertly Sasuke thinks they didn`t like her either, and would rather just see him with Sakura. Sasuke had looked at the law more to see if he could change it, but it would take alot of time, and effort, waste of time.

His parents had decided that the day after Sanosuke`s sixth birthday they would have Sasuke take over, and that they would retire to where most Uchiha`s do. A hidden away area in the woods with hot springs, and everything anyone could ever want, but only for Uchiha`s. Sakura had gotten bigger and bigger, but the doctor said she was only having one, Sasuke was upset, but he decided having another pair of Shina and Daisuke would be another handful on top of them and Sanosuke.

Sanosuke had been spending alot of time with his grandfather, he was curious to how things worked, and he really has always had a liking to his grandfather, more then the others. Shina had started to spend time with both her mom and grandma, she was starting to learn how to be a Uchiha woman, child. She didn`t do everything perfectly, and usually she actually made a mess of things, but she would practice and do whatever she could to get them right. It was actually easier with Miku gone, her child always harassed Shina, and Shina had low confidence from it, but with her gone she started to really improve and have confidence.

Daisuke spent most of his time with his dad, he was the mirror image of him, beside his eyes that are his mothers and having his mom`s more gentle personality. He had got his sharingan and was able to practice with his dad and brother, so he felt more in the "loop." His father was happy to spend time with him, he always seemed to feel like he spent more time with the others, he wanted to spend time with all his kids.

Karin hasn`t done anything, she`s actually been laying low, and staying in her room most of the time. No one really gave it a second thought though, not to many people like her, and evryone knows Sasuke only married her for sex, nothing more. Her kid really doesn`t do anything either, just goes to the academy and comes home, but actaully being considered to leave the clan since it seemed to not care for anything. It`s grades are low, no ablities,no healing, no sharigan, no any special powers, na-da. Meaning that it was a waste child, and embarassment and, along with Karin could be thrown out. Which is a way a concern to Sasuke, what if he had to marry, again?

Sasnosuk`s birthday is getting closer, Sakura has been getiting everything perfect, all the close friends of Sakura, Sasuke, and some of his parents are invited. Ino had actually written Sakura and told her that Kiba was only with her now, nothing on the side. Sakura was happy for her and was going to visit her, but Ino and Kiba had gone traveling and will only come back for a little bit for Sanosuke`s birthday.

Sasuke is getting ready to take over the clan, and he has been stuck in the library and everywhere with laws or clan related things. Which also included his father, so both Sanosuke and Daisuke have been bored for the fact they haven`t been able to hang with them. Sanosuke sits in his room all day and reads on techniques, but cute, sweet, little Daisuke spends time with his mom and grandma, and sister.

Sanosuke`s birthday is excatly one day away, Sakura and his grandma are working their asses off making sure everything is perfect, Sasuke`s doing clan work, and birthday work, Shina and Daisuke are excited, and Karin is once again in her room.

* * *

**As said filler chapter, is you didn`t read the top I suggest you do it`s very crucial to the story. Happy holidays, and reivew, fave, watch, and all that please.**

**~Chao.**


	7. Not the leader?

**Thank you, and thank you to all who fave, review, vote, and all that! And excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, I am not an expertise, but I try my hardest.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

**Thank you to anyone who faves, reviews, subs, and any of that. Thank you and I love you guys! Read the bottom please.**

* * *

The day had finally come, Sanosuke Uchiha turning the age of six. To him it ment, more power, his own room, that was one he really wanted, and a big party. Everyone was arriving, most had come to stay at the clan the night before, or some where close in town. All the servants were working their hardest, nothing could go wrong, if they valued their lives. Both Sasuke and Sakura have been getting everything ready, making last minute decisions and details.

The party was soon to start, Sanosuke watched with excitement in his eyes, all the people watching him as he sat in the big throne chair, only the main family members can sit in the throne, and sit he is.

"Mommy how long do I have to sit here?" Sanosuke whined to his mother as she stood beside him and made sure he wouldn`t pull a Sasuke act.

"Just for a little while longer sweetie."

"Hn." Just like someone we love right? Sakura laughed as her son, and thanked the Mohiki wife that had just given Sanosuke a gift, and retreated back into the crowd. Sakura smiled as the next person came up, but it fell as soon as she caught sight of the unruley first wife of Sasuke. Strolling up as if she was the main wife, ha ha to bad Sakura`s got that spot bitch.

"Aw, how cute the little Sasuke gets to sit in the throne." Karin slyly grinned, Sakura being aware that no one has seen Karin for weeks, and that for her to come to Sanosuke`s birthday being an unexpected appearance.

"Well here, I`ll hope you`ll like it." She held the present out and Sakura grabbed it before the unwanted girl could stay or say anything longer.

"Toodles." She waved walking away and allowing the next couple up.

"Boo." Sasuke snuck up on Sakura blowing on her ear, making her jump forward.

"Daddy!" He smiled down at his son, and ruffled his hair.

"Happy birthday."

"Do I have to stay here any longer?"

"No, let`s go find cake for you." Sasuke grinned and helped his boy off the big chair, or more so throne.

"Sasuke!"

"What it gets boring sitting their for so long Sak-u-ra." He smirked at her and lead the child away.

"Yeah mommy get up to date." He called to his mom, and she had to giggle as he followed her love around.

-The party had gone off without a hitch, even Karin stayed the whole time and didn`t do anything. Sanosuke had fallen asleep before the party was offcially over, and his brother and sister fell asleep before even then. Everyone showed up and wished him a happy birthday, all seemed pleased by the party and most of the adults went back to their room drunk since the kids had fallen asleep. Staying for the cordination of Sasuke tomorrow, waiting for another reason to get wasted.

"Sasuke do you think Sanosuke likes his new room?" Sakura was leaning against her loves back as he read more last minute information he`ll need tomorrow. Although, Sakura was pretty that he wouldn`t need any of it.

"He`ll be fine Sakura, he knows where we are." Sasuke leaning his head back, resting it between Sakura`s boobs, and snuggled in as she started to rub his hair.

"I guess your right."

"Aren`t I always?" He smirked at her, and she smacked him on the head.

-The next morning came, and we join Sasusaku getting ready.

"Does this make me look fat Sakura?" Sasuke said standing in front of the mirror and looking at the official robes he wore.

"Yes Sasuke your bubble butt is just showing." She laughed as she was sitting on the bed and trying to get her damn shoes on.

"At least I have a butt."

"Sasuke!" She was glaring at him and he smirks! _What a bastard._

"Relax Sakura you got a butt, and boobs." He whispered the last part and when she nodded and sat back down, he guessed she didn`t hear him.

"Sasuke I`m still going to see you right?" Sakura was looking down at the floor, the question she`s been wondering since she found out about all the duties Sasuke would have to do now in his new position.

"No, Sakura you might be seeing me more actually." He had walked over to her and kissed the top of her head, making sure she knew that nothing would change.

"Well you better finish getting ready then Leader."

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke said as he pushed her down and forgot how long it took them to get dressed, _oh well ceremony delayed, _he thought.

-To Sanosuke in his room. ~

I was woken up by one of the maids and they got me ready for daddy`s ceremony, sadly it was delayed. The flowers weren`'t ready. Cut the crap even I know that mommy and daddy are the reason, they had to go and buy me another baby brother. Daddy had promised that I`d get another baby brother, so they had to go by me one.

_Tick, Tick_

_I`m bored. _I rolled over on my bed, seeing all my birthday presents, nothing else to do. I walked over and began opeing the unopened ones. I got clothes, weapons, scrolls, and some weird thing in a bottle? It said Once you drink this your abilities increase ten-fold. I stared at it a minute longer, it seemed okay, I`d have to ask mommy, but maybe, just a little. I stood up and carried the bottle over to my bathroom, I slowly unscrewed the lid and took a little sip. It had no flavor, I started to walk back to the room, but some water on the ground went unnoticed by me, and I ended up slipping. With the bottle open, in my hand, and feeling it slip down my throat, _all _of it.

I felt the blackness surround me, and slowly let it sink, not even noticing that part of the wraping had come off, and right after the ten-fold part saying, not to be used by anyone under the age of eighteen, can cause death. Cross bones, and skeleton.

-To the coronation room. ~

The room had been divided by status, everyone who had the power and money, or something important sat in the front, all the others were seated behind them. Naruto was in the front, Hinata next to him. The room had the feeling of anticpation filling it, the grand decorations, from the throne being done up, and the elaborate flowers placed around. Very few people even noticed the young Uchiha`s wives walk to their positions.

Sakura watched as the room filled up, she stood alongside Karin on the side of Sasuke`s chair. She`s closer, and dressed in a green kimono with white designs on it and the Uchiha symbol on the back. She is smiling, but next to her Karin is in a red kimono and black designs, but unlike Sakura she's frowning at everyone, and everything. Finally the ceremony started; Sakura looked out waiting to see her three kids, but was only greeted with two smiling faces.

_Where`s Sanosuke? _She looked around some more hoping to find him somewhere else, but he wasn`t anywhere in the room. She had caught the twins' attention, but they shook their heads saying they didn`t know either. Sakura was getting ready to step down and go ask Mikoto, but Sasuke chose that moment to enter the room. Doors locked behind him.

Sakura and Karin both watched, as did everyone else, as Sasuke walked up to the throne, having his usual stoic face on. Everyone waited as Sasuke was about to have the Uchiha crest handed down to him, people had awe on their faces, others had smiles, Sakura had a very small smile on her, and Karin was smiling evily. Just as the crest barely reached Sasuke`s hand the doors opened. There stood Sanosuke, barely standing and covered in puke.

*Gasps* Everyone in the room froze. Sakura ran to Sanosuke, Sasuke right behind her, everything in slow motion, Sasuke being grabbed by Karin and pushing her off. Sanosuke falling and barely being caught by his hysterical mother; Sasuke kneeling down by them, and the doctors rushing over to take Sanosuke.

-Outside Sanosuke's Hospital Room.

"How is he Tsunade?" Sasuke was standing next to Tsunade, she had been working four hours after what happened to Sanosuke. Sakura had planned on coming back after she took Shina and Daisuke back to their rooms, but Tsunade ordered her to get some rest since she is now pregnat.

"I really have no idea Sasuke, if you can find out what poisoned him, then we might be able to treat him, but until then we really can only hope he`ll wake up. You should actually be proud he should have been dead four, five hours ago, but since he puked it up, he lessened the amount." She stared somenly at Sasuke, he hadn`t become the leader, refusing to finish teh ceremony, saying he rather make sure his son is okay, and that he`ll be able to see his father become the leader.

"All we can do is wait?"

"For now, but he`s your son, he`ll make it through." She put her hand on his shoulder, and smiled at him, trying to cheer him up.

"Thank you Tsunade." She nodded and walked off, while Sasuke slipped down into a chair, and silently cried with his head down so that no-one could see him shedding the tears. He felt alone with not one of his kids by him, Sakura away, and Sanosuke possibly dying. He didn`t know how long he stayed in the silent and empty hallway, hearing the nurses come and go checking on his son.

"Sasuke?" He didn`t need to look up to see who it was, he knew the sweet, calming voice anywhere. He listened as she sat down next to him, and her kimono rustled. As soon as she sat down, he snuggled into her neck, tears still on his face. She cuddled next to him, and when he saw the red eyes, he knew she had been crying.

"How is he?"

"We have to wait." He stopped crying and sat up, pulling Sakura into his chest and planting a kiss on her forehead, full seeing her face and realized she probably hasn`t slept one bit.

"You know he`ll make it." He didn`t respond, but pull her closer, and not feeling alone anymore as he had earlier.

"Go to sleep Sakura." Sakura nodded and tried to make her self relax, as she felt protected in her lover`s arms.

Both Sakura and Sasuke fell asleep against each other outside Sanosuke`s room. More nurses had gone in and out, checking on the poor boy, nothing being found out about how he got so sick. Just as midnight came around did the first sign of response come from Sanosuke, a nurse running out the door.

"Get Tsunade! Get Tsunade! His heart is slowing!" The nurse screamed down the hall, waking both the Uchiha`s, nurses coming running down the hall. Tsunade among them as she ran into the room, ordering the nurses that no one is to enter besides the medical staff.

"S-s-sauke?" Sakura watched as more, and more medical people and equipment was rushed into the room, no one even giving them signs of what had happened. Both Mikoto and Fugaku had arrived, along with Itachi and his wife; comforting the younger couple as the hours ticked by. Sasuke wouldn`t respond to anyone, he only nodded or shook his head to Sakura when she asked him something.

"Master Uchiha." One of the nurses stepped out and asked as she was covered in blood, and frowning. Fugaku started to stand up, but the nurse`s eyes popped.

"Uh, sorry I ment Sanosuke`s father." Sasuke stood up, and followed the nurse in, while Fugaku nodded in understanding and sat back down next to his wife, Mikoto comforting the poor young pink-haired girl, who may or may not be losing a child. Then with her pregnacy the emotions even higher, Mikoto had no idea what she`s going through, nothing even close to it had happened to her while she raised her boys.

-In the room.

"Sasuke I don`t know how to tell you this, but Sanosuke." Tsunade coaxed to him as the other nurses had left the room and left them alone, Sasuke looking at her with a pained a expression.

"Well he`ll"

* * *

**Encouragement is something people need to do things sometimes, so if you want the next chapter, fave,sub, reviews are more appreciated and get you more points. And after this chapter I don`t see how you wouldn`t want to review, so please do!**

**Also lets read my other stories, and vote on my new poll on my profile!**

**~Chao.**

**P.s This story will probably be finished in one more chapter.**


	8. Culprit

**Sorry this is kinda late, but I had exams, and got sick, and then all this other stuff, so I don`t have any other story or chapter written so it could take some time for any updates. I have a busy weekend this weekend too.**

**Thank you, and thank you to all who fave, review, vote, and all that! And excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, I am not an expertise, but I try my hardest.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

**Thank you to anyone who faves, reviews, subs, and any of that. Thank you and I love you guys! Read the bottom please.**

* * *

To Tsunade and Sasuke, or maybe we should go elsewhere? Outside the room, down the road, in the clan, to Karin? Or should I give you the choice you want? We shall go with the first.

-To Tsunade and Sasuke.

"He`ll be fine,"Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief and felt his muscles relax," but only if we find the cause, he has most likely only four-five hours before his body starts to shut down." Sasuke couldn`t believe he really might lose a child, Sanosuke, his first kid with Sakura. His mind kept repeating _no,no,no, _who ever did this to his son is sure to play hell for it.

"Are you okay Sasuke?"

"Yeah, somewhat I guess." He ran a hand through his still chicken ass hair even after all the shit he`s been through, and began to walk out the door.

"Sasuke?" His head picked up seeing his family and close friends sitting around the room, most waking up hearing that he came out, his mother calling to him with worry in her eyes.

"We need to search the whole clan and find out who gave him the poison." Everyone stayed silent, soaking in that Sanosuke was poisoned and that they most likely would be found and sure to be hell for it from everyone.

"Well then we better get the order out." Sasuke looked at his father as he stood up and made everyone look at him, just as he has always done, and Sasuke has always seen him as a real authority and someone to look up to figure. He really wanted Sanosuke to look at him like that for years to come, and he is not going to that up.

"Yeah." Everyone began standing up and deciding where they should go, Sasuke and Sakura said that they`d ask the other two if they saw anything, and that Mikoto and Fugaku would account for everyone in the grand hall and make sure they don`t have time to get rid of anything. Hint, hint.

Everyone began looking for anything that could lead to a suspect, everyone who is not as trusted is held in the grand hall, blah heard that already. Some people had gotten leads about poison, but they turned out to be nothing. All while Sanosuke`s life clock kept ticking, and ticking the hours going by, four and a half, four and a quarter, four, three and half, all the way down till two hours left.

-Grand Hall.

"Lord Fugaku what is the meaning of us being here!" A lord demanded as they all sat around the still spacious room with everyone that is, has been in the clan itself within the last few days. Some not minding it and dozing off, guess who that is? Others simply conversing about why they could be here and the daliy gossip of everything else going on, and then of course the people who are yelling and whining their little asses off.

"You have no reason to know, just simply stay and you`ll be fine."

"Stay? What do y-"

"My lord!" A guard said as he barged into the room and holding something in his hand. Everyones heads turning at the chance to figure out the reason for them all to be summoned and detained to the grand hall.

"What is it?" The guard came fourth and leaned closer whispering so no one else could hear.

"We have found a bottle in your son`s wife Karin's rooms, it's identical to Sanosuke`s and it is also empty." Fugaku listened hard and nodded understanding, looking around the room and finding Karin in the corner, almost ready to sneak out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, since you have been so kindly patient," a snort was heard from Mikoto standing beside him," I decided that we should have my son`s wife entertain us with some entertainment." Everyone turned to look at a panic strucken Karin as she had her disgusting mouth open for even more flies to fly in.

"So Karin-chan would you please come up here and give us some entertainment." Fugaku announced, and slowly Karin made her way through the crowd, everyone making a pathway for her to walk to Fugaku.

"W-w-what am I suppose to sing?"

"Anything dear blow them away." He walked to a more isolated area with the guard and winced when Karin started to sing and his ears started to bleed, seeing his sneaky wife get let out and away from the horrid sound. He focused on the guard and gave him the "you don`t pay your life's attentionto me you will die" face. Mouthful.

"Listen, and listen good. I`ll keep everyone here, you guys find out everything to get Karin on the back roll for this, and whatthe antidote is to save Sanosuke, you tell Sasuke to order more focus on her room. I trust you to update me at least every twenty minutes. Understood?" The guard nodded, soluted and headed back threw the crowd, no pathway for him, and was let out the doors to go tell Sasuke. While everyone else had to keep listening to Karin as she began to dance to her out of tune beat.

-The guard. And I mean _that _guard.

"Lord Sasuke, Lord Sasuke!" The guard yelled running towards the area where Sasuke is pacing back and fourth.

"What?" He added a little to much edge to his voice and he knew he did, but you can`t blame him, his kid is dying and little has been found out, only an empty bottle that has been unidentified.

"Fugaku-sama told me that you should order more men to search Karin`s room, and he wishes me to update him every twenty minutes." Sasuke nodded and continued to think.

"I shall do so, go see if Tsunade has found anything out about what the hell was in that bottle, and also ask my parents to question Karin." The guard nodded, and after fully catching his breath he started to run back informing Fugaku of what he was told.

Sasuke watched as the guard ran off, and thought of how Sanosuke would look at that age, like him, but with slight changes, flater hair then his, and his mothers eyes. (If the appearance was different in another chapter I`m sorry.) He sighed and began to hope that Tsunade had found something, anything, he had ordered Sakura to rest, too much stress wouldn`t be good for the baby, and he really doesn`t want to lose another child, an unborn child at that. Would losing a child you don`t know be different then one he didn`t? He shook his head immetiadetly, dismissing the thought, unborn or alive the child would still be his and he would still feel the loss.

-Tsunade.

_Okay steady, steady. _She thought as she slowly put the poison in the container, looki-

"Tsunade! Tsunade!" Something came yelling and shouting, almost making her drop the poison.

"Boy what the hell! God damnit I could have dropped it, then what? What would any of the Uchiha`s have to say. Do you have any common sense in that head of yours!" She shook the poor boy by his collar and making him suffer through the pain of her jerking him around.

"Sorry! Sorry! Lord Sasuke ordered me to check on you and I have to report back to Lord Fugaku soon." The guard stated as he put his hands in front of his body as for an apology gesture, but it's more to make sure she doesn`t hurt him again. He watched as she began to do what she was doing before he walked*cough*barged*cough* in.

"Well, I believe that we should be able to cure it, come back in ten minutes." The guard nodded and headed back out the door, going back to the hall to update Fugaku giving a sigh, he`ll defintely be tired by the end of the day.

-Grand Hall.

Fugaku kept covering his ears as Karin kept singing, some people looking towrds him with hope that`ll he stop the show, but he payed more attention to the guard once he saw him across the room. He waited as he walked over to him, and made sure that everyone kept a respectful distance from them.

"Lord Fugaku Tsunade says she should know the poison after I go back to her, and Lord Sasuke says that you and Lady Mikoto should question Karin-san." Fugaku nodded, and winced when Karin tried to hit a very high note and flaunt around.

"Very well, tell Sasuke we`ll be doing that and that you should only come back to me if something major comes up." Fugaku spoke with authority and the guard once again was headed off towards Tsunade. Mean while Fugaku made his way over towards the uncrowd pleasing Karin.

"Sorry ladies and gentlemen, but I must take Karin away." Cheers and claps could be heard, as Fugaku lead a nervous looking Karin out of the hall, and asked a maid to go get his wife, and the guards to keep the place under control. No one out, and no unauthority people in.

"Let's have a talk Karin-chan." Fugaku chirped as he lead Karin farther, and farther away from the noisy hall.

-Tsunade.

She had done it. She has found out the poison in Sanosuke, but the problem is the cure, yes the cure. Either way she has to tell Sasuke; she ran out the hall running into that annoying guard again.

"Oi, boy can`t you watch we're your going?" She scolded and began running down the hall once more.

"Lady Tsunade I need to inform Lord Sasuke if you found anything."

"Well hurry up boy I`m going to him."

"Lady Tsunade wait!" He called as he dashed after the mad woman running down the halls.

Both came in sight of Sasuke and Sakura talking, both looking worried and Sasuke more tired then Sakura. Sasuke talking to another guard and Sakura burying her head into Sasuke`s chest.

"Sasuke, Sakura I have found the type of poison in him." Both pairs of eyes opened wide at the mention, but both seemed to see her hesitation towards the other half of her talking.

"I believe I can have an anitdote in him in ten minutes, but I need to tell you that there is a chance he can die from it." Tsunade looked at the couple and saw Sakura nod her head, and Sasuke rub her back and plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Very well then I`ll get to it immediately." They nodded as she proceed to get the nurses to get what she needed,and they began the waiting.

"Guard."

"Yes, sir."

"You`re done for today, but tell my father we found out what it is." He nodded and began to walk off not actually in a rush to get anywhere for once in the day.

"You think he`ll be alright Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked and he looked at his wife, kissing her head and muttering "You`ll need to help him put his presents away tomorrow." She smiled and they both sat down and fell asleep for all their needed sleep outside Sanosuke`s room.

-Karin. Duh, duh, duhn.

"Karin, we have found that you," Pointing at her and giving her the worse glare that she would be beyond death," have been found guilty of poisoning Sanosuke Uchiha, and let me tell you this we, _I _have no problem throwing you out, and believe me I will." Fugaku spoke with venom, and even his calm, serine wife was looking at Karin with hate.

"W-w-w-w-w-with all do respect you can`t thr-"

"We can, and since the bottle was found in _your _room, and that it had _your _pathetic writing on it, it is yours. If you can give me one good reason why I shouldn`t kil-"

"Lord Fugaku and Lady Mikoto! Tsunade has found the poison out and is giving him an antidote." The guard had walked in and told them, flinching from the auras coming from the Uchihas.

"Very well you may go now."

"Yes sir." He proceed to get as far away from the room as fast as he could.

"Karin you are going to be killed." With that last sentence she was escorted out of the room, and both Uchiha`s began heading down to see their little grandson.

-Outside Sanosuke`s room.

Both Sasuke and Sakura were sleeping when Fugaku and Mikoto arrived, and both them just sat down and waited for what was to follow. Nightime came and nothing had happened, Tsunade had successfully gotten the antidote in him everyone is now waiting for whether he makes it through or not. Most of the guests had left, including Sasuke and Sakura`s friends, Karin is being planned to be executed once Sanosuke`s state is declared. Both Sasuke and Sakura have woken up and gone back to sleep thoroughout the time scheme, Shina and Daisuke moving from parents laps to grandparents laps.

Finally, at around one am, Tsunade had came out and told them of his state. Shina and Daisuke sat patiently, one on each of their parents laps, everyone fully awake to hear.

"He`ll be fine, and he`s waking up this instance." The breath everyone was holding was let out and could be heard in the space, Sasuke and Sakura both getting up and rushing into the room. The children being told to wait for their parents to come back out.

"Sanosuke!" Sakura cheered as she ran to hug her groggly son who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Mommy?" He gasped out as he was being hugged to death, and his father smiling at him, and coming to rub his hair.

"Don`t you ever do that again, do you hear?" Sanosuke nodded and cuddled in his mom`s embrace still feeling sleepy, even though he had been sleeping, but more in a sleepless state. Fugaku and Mikoto had walked in and Shina and Daisuke followed, rushing up to their brother to tell them all the events that happened while he was out. Daisuke even saying that he had found the fang looming moster that stuck its fangs in Sanosuke, and then Daisuke killed it with his amazing skills.

Tsunade just watched the whole scene from the door, not wanting to ruin the moment. The whole family had gone through alot in the last few days, and it probably would be that way for a little while, since they have to replan Sasuke`s coorination, even though he says he`s the official ruler now. She just smiled once more, before she closed the door completely and began to walk down the hall, ready to catch up on the sleep and sake she missed through the whole ordial.

* * *

**End. Like thee end. Maybe an Epilogue is in order? Yes that would be in order. Hope you guys enjoyed the story, truthfully I had no idea wher this was going to go, but look where it came! Keep voting on the poll on profile, and read below, also that B. is on hold for now, and that Pool Boy is almost finished too. I need someone to write me a lemon!**

**So from the poll alot of people want a stuck-up story, and since I had an idea for my next story, I`ve decided to put that as it, I had what I wanted to kinda sort be the idea, but stuck up will defintely work I think. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story, and also Pool Boy still needs reviews for the bonus chapter, if it doesn`t reach that I`ll add what was need plus 10 on the next chapter to get the bonus chapter.**

**Fave, review, watch, vote on profile, and all that. Thank you! Read other stories please.**

**~chao**

**P.S As said can someone or some people write me lemons, or be my lemon write, I can write them, but not deep. Just pm me please.**


	9. Epilogue

**Thank you, and thank you to all who fave, review, vote, and all that! And excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, I am not an expertise, but I try my hardest.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

**Thank you to anyone who faves, reviews, subs, and any of that. Thank you and I love you guys! Read the bottom please.**

* * *

Sanosuke recovered fast and was as promised to Sakura putting his gifts away the day after they found out of the poison. Karin had been sentenced to death by a slow, and tourtareous poison, as she had tried to do to Sasnosuke, only it worked on her and she did die. No one even questioned what happened to her, and most were happy to hear that the younger Uchiha could now live peacefully with his true love.

Sasuke`s recoorination was planned two weeks after Karin was killed, everyone coming back to the clan, but leaving right away from the shortness of the awareness. The first thing Sasuke did when he was the official leader was to change the marriage law for at least three wives, some men objected to it, but he stated if they wish to have more they can, but it is not required. That made alot of people happy and Sanosuke even said he only wanted one wife to love. That gave Sakura a good smile for her son.

Time went by and Sasuke did only minor things in his time, mostly making sure that his kids are being raised properly, making room for the next addition, and of course having to deal with Sakura-pregnat hormones. How much fun is that. Finally the fourth Uchiha of Sakura and Sasuke was born, a little by Ranosuke. Having his father's hair color, but a mix of both his parent's eyes. Sanosuke welcomed his little brother with opened arms and so did Shina, but Daisuke took a different way and tried to hide his little brother a few times. Once in his bed, another time in a guest room closed, and then other random places such as the bathroom or in the Grand Hall.

Mikoto and Fugaku had gone to a place of retirement resort and only visit for speacial occasions would they come visit. Or whenever Mikoto decieded she missed her little boy and his family, spoiling the grandkids worse then their parents do. Sanosuke got his second level sharingan, Daisuke and Shina getting their first level, both around the same time, Daisuke showing to his unknowing little brother who only farted and giggled at him.

Miku had tried to come back into the clan, but was immediately removes and politely, yeah right bitch, out. Sakura had declared she wanted no more kids, but Sasuke said he`d have a say in that decision.

"Sasuke let go." Sakura giggled as Sasuke kept trying to pull her down on the bed.

"What?" He gave her an innocent look as he held her by the waist, and tried taking her kimono off.

"Sasuke! Stop." She couldn`t stop giggling, he was just so damn persisitent.

"Please Sak-u-ra, Lord Uchiha orders you to entertain him."

"Lord Uchiha ha?"

"Mhm." He snuggled into her and began taking her kimono fully off and slowly moving his hand farther, and farther down. Sakura blushed as she watched it go down, and down, only looking away when he began to rub closer to _his _prize.

"Well Lord Uchiha I guess I have to entertain you then." She said as she moved her body into his and began to kiss his neck. Enjoying as he began playing with her breast and teasing her down south. Both their minds began to get cloudy as he started to finally give her what she wanted. He started out slow, and tourterous, going faster as he moans began to grow more, and more _erotic._

He couldn`t believe that they hadn`t done anything like this in so long, not even a quickie in his new office. He definetely would have to fix that. He felt her muscles clench around his fingers and just as he was sure she was about to release, he pulled them out and watched as she glared at him through lusty-love eyes as he licked her juices off his fingers.

"You bastard."

"Heh." He smirked at her and began play with her breasts more, and ignore the signs of revenge plotting in her eyes. He began to bite them, and leave love marks, paying to much attention to his own ministrations and not noticing her hand slowly creeping down his chest.

"Ahh." He flet his muscles tense when she suddenly started to stroke him.

"You told me Lord U-chi-ha that _I _am entertaining _you." _She smirked at him as she pushed him on the bed and crawled on top of him, and playing with his hair while she kissed his neck.

"I`m fine with that." She laughed and he liked feeling her boobs move against his chest, only seperated by bandages. Sakura continued her work and slowly traveled her way down his body, making sure to tease him the he did to her. Reaching _her _goal, and slowly moving her clothed area over his and feeling the hard bump rising higher and higher, making hers wetter and wetter.

"Naughty Mrs. Uchiha." She laughed again, and slowly took his robes off, and then took everything leaving him bare beneath her.

"Your a tease Sakura." She just smiled and lowered her mouth down and slowly taking him in bit by bit, and taking him fully in and feeling his hand on her head keeping her there and making sures she finishes. She stopped, but Sasuke didn`t loosen his hold, and she started running out of air, and finishing. Hearing him let out a deep moan, and let his body relax with hisi eyes closed.

"Tired already?" He smirked and sat up bringing her closer to him, and whispering in her ear.

"It`s your job tonight, not mine." He licked her ear, and laid back down, enjoying the view as she slowly stripper her robes off, and then started to unravel the bandages, his eyes following them as more skinned kept getting exposed.

_Good, and long night. _

* * *

**Hahahhahahahah! There`s your lemon for you people who wanted it. I thought it was good for my first lemon; I don`t know what you think but feeback on it would be nice, it is my first so don`t be mean :D. This is your epilogue, yeah not very much, but for my first completed story, go me! Yes this is the end, sorry I really didn`t know what to say._ Hope you guys enjoyed the story and hopefully a Pool Boy chapter will be out this week! **

**~Chao.**

**P.s Review for over all, fav, sub, vote on profile, and read other stories. Thanks love you guys!**


End file.
